1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power conversion device with semiconductor switching elements.
2. Description of Related Art
The device disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2003-88093, which executes power conversion via an inverter circuit equipped with semiconductor switching elements and supplies the power resulting from the power conversion to a load, includes a plurality of protection circuits such as an overcurrent protection circuit and an overvoltage protection circuit.